


Thursday Afternoon

by withered_on_the_vine



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Roche, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered_on_the_vine/pseuds/withered_on_the_vine
Summary: A moment of happiness.





	Thursday Afternoon

It is only a brief respite, a few hours of soft-lit stillness shared together on a dreary Thursday afternoon, but it feels like more, like it could go on forever. Rorschach is focused only on these few hours, on this room, on Daniel, whose broad chest he lies draped over, and whose fingers are in his hair. It's warm here, and the rain hitting the roof and Daniel's heartbeat and his breathing are the only things Rorschach can hear. The room smells like sex, and Daniel's come is inside him, but he won't compare himself to his mother or the degenerates outside, because this is different, because he is still young and naive. There is still room for gray areas, and this tiny, sacred space is one of them. When the rain becomes heavy and thunder rumbles in the distance, Rorschach presses a kiss to Daniel's heart and smiles. They have a little more time together now, a little more time in this soft and dreamlike place, and he is happy.


End file.
